Sentimientos al aire
by KaoriChanDesu
Summary: Dipper se da cuenta de lo que siente por su hermana pero esta esta saliendo con alguien. ¿Mabel y Robbie? Bromeas pensó el chico, celoso alguien le ayudara a arruinar esa relación, no iba a dejar que le quitara a alguien que amaba, de nuevo. ( Pinescest y lemon.)
Hey, que tal! Bueno lo que les traigo una historia, que la verdad se me ocurrió mientras veía de nuevo Gravity Falls. Esto es de Dipper y Mabel, si les digo de una vez, que esto tendrá lemon. ¿Capitulo? No sé, pero será pronto, no pienso hacer la serie muy larga, así que empecemos.

 _¿Qué? Hace tres meses mi hermana a estado saliendo con un chico, la verdad es que no sé quién es, me intriga saber! No puedo dormir desde que me lo contó, hace poco me lo dijo, se supone que hoy me lo dirá._

-Dipper!- Grito la castaña, corriendo hacia su hermano, lo cual provocó un color carmesí en las mejillas del chico.

\- ¿Q-Qué?-Respondió este, mientras separaba un poco a su hermana

-Llego el día!- Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura blanca y dientes perfectos gracias a los brackets que se quito a los 15 años.

\- Eso ya lo sé- Dijo él un poco nervioso.

\- Viene desde Gravity Falls!- Dijo Mabel.

-¿OYE QUÉ? Gideon!?- Dijo este algo temeroso.

-¿Qué? No, que te pasa?- Dijo está haciendo una mueca- empieza con "R"- Dijo después.

-¿R? No sé quien- Suspiró el chico al no saber quién era el que mantenía la mente de Mabel tan ocupada pensando en el.

\- No perdamos tiempo!- Grito esta jalando al chico, para llevarlo al auto.

- _Está demasiado emocionada, ugh! Algo me molesta-_ Pensó el chico mientras salía de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Mabel paro el auto.

Mabel se bajo muy alegre y toco el timbre de una casa, Dipper miro la casa, hasta que escucho la puerta para darse cuenta que el chico que la abre es nada menos que.

-ROBBIE!- Gritó el chico sorprendido, demasiado.

\- Oye chico cálmate- Dijo el viendo la expresión del chico.

\- Dip, tranquilo- Dijo está nerviosa, no se imaginaba que reaccionaria así.

-¿Qué me tranquilice!? Mabel! Que es esto! No, no, no, no- Dijo el chico espantado.

-Mabi, te veo luego, cuando tu hermano recupere la cordura- Dijo este abrazando a la castaña.

-Está bien- Respondió esta.

Robbie cerró la puerta, y los gemelos regresaron al auto para dirigirse a su casa de nuevo.

-No me esperaba eso Mabel- Dijo él con una mueca y decepcionado.

\- No le veo nada de malo- Dijo esta.

-¿Mabi!?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Exageras Dip- Suspiró la chica.

\- Estas bromeando!? Por qué él?- Dijo el algo enojado.

-Es bueno- Dijo la castaña mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿BUENO!? Ja!- Respondió el haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

\- Me voy- Anunció esta mientras subía las escaleras- Robbie me invitó al cine- Agrego emocionada.

-Cuidado!eh, lleva gas pimienta- Susurro lo ultimo el castaño.

El chico subió a su habitación enojado, empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, estaba decepcionado, enojado, frustado! ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mabel!? ¿Qué planeaba Robbie!?, miles de preguntas sin respuesta hasta que.

-¿No son adorables?- Dijo una voz que Dipper reconoció al instante.

-¿Bill?- Dijo este mirando a los lados.

\- Correcto!- Dijo este apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el castaño mirando al ser amarillo.

\- Te ayudaré, no te has dado cuenta pero algo estas sintiendo por tu gemelita- Rio este.

-¿Qué? Son solos celos de hermanos.

\- Niño, no te creo, tienes 18 tus hormonas están alteradas, se de tus sueños- Dijo este mirando al chico, que ahora parecía un tomate. -¿Qué? Ahora haces competencia con un tomate?- Sonrió al ver al chico.

-Tienes razón- Contesto el sonrojado. – Siento algo por ella-

-Wow, no creí que lo aceptaras tan rápido.

-Me di cuenta después de los 16-

-Bromeas, 2 años y no has hecho nada, con razón está con ese tal Robbie-

-Calla- Dijo molesto per aun rojo.

\- El caso es que ayudaré, eso sí acepta que lo que viene será como un pecado, son gemelos, hermanos.- Dijo Bill serio.

-Eso ya lo sé- Respondió

-Dipper ya me voy, no me esperes!- Grito la chica, y luego se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Bueno, tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo muy bien.-Dijo él mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

Dipper se acostó, era tarde su hermana le había enviado un mensaje el cual decía que pasara la noche con unas amigas. El quería aceptar la propuesta de Bill, pero el son gemelos, hermanos, no se puede ¿No? Sería malo, los verían raro, el chico suspiro.

-Si estuvieran aquí- Dijo el chico viendo el retrato de sus padres. –Aceptare- Dijo Dipper demasiado seguro de sí mismo, para cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Sé que es corto, pero solo es para ver si les gusta y continuo, el próximo domingo, espero que les haya gustado, o que les interese, si quieren decirme algún consejo, adelante, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto, hasta pronto.**

 **Se despide KaoriChan**


End file.
